


Good Morning, Say it Back | Tetsurou Kuroo x Reader Lemon

by tsurakofuku



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cowgirl Position, F/M, Hangover, Lemon, Morning Cuddles, Morning Sex, One Shot, PWP, Self-Insert, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:33:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25971403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsurakofuku/pseuds/tsurakofuku
Summary: You want to sleep, he wants to play - and this morning, it's NOT volleyball Tetsurou wants. Potential for a part 2 in the shower if I get around to it! Reminder that he is introduced as a 3rd year/ is absolutely an adult in the manga :) *I DO NOT OWN TETSUROU KUROO OR HAIKYUU!! * (One-Shot, PWP, Lemon, Smut)
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou & Original Character(s), Kuroo Tetsurou & Reader, Kuroo Tetsurou/Original Character(s), Kuroo Tetsurou/Original Female Character(s), Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader, Kuroo Tetsurou/You
Comments: 3
Kudos: 200





	Good Morning, Say it Back | Tetsurou Kuroo x Reader Lemon

**Author's Note:**

> Tetsurou Kuroo x Reader Lemon One-Shot: contains fairly vanilla morning sex with light friskiness. I personally go with the "ou" romanji spelling from the Japanese :) Some mentions of alcohol as I imagine this to be post-hangover, but beyond that, up to the reader to decide if he's still in hs or post-grad - and a reminder that he's introduced as a 3rd year, so this should match everyone's comfort levels :)
> 
> Recommended playlist: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/0uiZr0HTpZZv4WI1ApsqMR

It's a sleepy, hangover morning when Tetsurou Kuroo wakes you, nuzzling his face into the hollow between your head and shoulder as you spoon. His spiky black hair tickles at your ear, but what stirs you from the restless sleep are the kisses being peppered to your neck as you lie facing the window on your right, eyes squeezed shut to block out the painful sunrise. His left hand wrapped around your waist fumbles for the hem of your shirt – really, his jersey- pulling him closer to you under the blankets, his other elbow bent gently at the top of your head.

You groan in protest and push your head away, turning into the pillow.

“Too early,” you say, voice muffled. But your left hand drops, lightly tracing his as he strokes the curve of your hips, dipping to your ribs. Tetsurou dares to inch up your body. He runs light circles around your waist, stomach, and raised hip.

“Well, good morning,” Tetsurou whispers in your ear before catching your earlobe between his teeth and giving a light, teasing tug. His tongue flicks against your skin lightly. “Aren’t you going to say it back?”

“No,” you say as you widen your eyes in pleasure, grateful that he can’t see your face betray your words. “Good night.”

“Lazy, lazy. Are you hungover?”

“Are you not?” 

“A little,” Tetsurou admits. His breath is comfortably warm, and he kisses the space behind your ear. Your eyelids flutter. “But if you’re feeling worse, little kitty, let me-” his words are interrupted by the kisses trailing down your soft skin - “help you feel better.”

Despite your façade of clinging to sleep, you let out a sigh that becomes a moan in your throat. He knows he wins, and you feel him smile against the side of your neck before closing his lips over the spot, applying pressure in a suck that starts gentle but turns into a hard, nipping bite. It’ll be a blushing bruise before the day is done. 

But the day hasn’t even begun, or at least, Tetsurou wants to begin it in a very frisky way. 

He hooks his leg over yours, gently pinning you down, and you feel his muscles tense over you. His morning wood pokes against you as he pushes himself closer with every kiss and bite, his hips matching level with yours. You automatically rock back to meet him. 

Tetsurou takes it as a welcome greeting. His hand, gently running up and down your waist, breaks away from your guidance to come down to your ass. He gives you a light squeeze over your panties. He squeezes your ass again, harder, giving it a shake. He groans into your neck before breaking free to run his hand quickly up under his jersey that you wear to your chest. 

His erection grows, cock hardening behind your thighs. You wiggle, not trying to escape his grip, but instinctively rocking your hips to rest close to him. Tetsurou has come to rest reaching his hand across your left tit to reach your right, skin a soft barrier between the rough scratch of jersey. He cups you softly, moving his hand around. His thumb draws a circle around your nipple, rubbing over it.

Your own hand left lonely now, you reach down to your pussy, slowly growing slick with anticipation. Tetsurou switches his hand to the left tit, calloused fingers gently dancing across your skin to find your nipple, pinching lightly before squeezing your chest again. You slip your hand between your legs and roll your hips back to Tetsurou’s cock a little faster. You squeeze your pussy over him, his bulge growing underneath you as your movements bring you close, so close to him.

It’s all he needs, feeling you rub against him. He lets you go and kicks his leg further out, his arm swiftly pulling out under the jersey to prop over you. He rolls up, away from you, and you almost fall back without his frame. You lower fully onto your back under him, hand still over your panties.

Tetsurou is resting over you, eyes clouded with sleep and hangover and lust, and you raise one arm to gently stroke his warm cheek. Morning stubble pricks at your fingers. He regards you, flashes a soft sweet smile, and you reach up to embrace his neck and stretch your face to his. 

Tetsurou moves with a little more speed, and kisses your lips hard, lovingly. You feel sweat begin to bead on the back of his neck as your mouth moves with his. He has a way of kissing you that devours you, a speed that can’t be slowed, and it takes the oxygen out of your already pounding head. He licks between your lips gently. You instinctively part your mouth slightly, before kissing him back fully. He adjusts his hands on either side of you.

You run your hands to the collar of his t-shirt, tugging at it. 

“Eager little kitty,” he says into your mouth. He lightly bites at your bottom lip, sinking teeth briefly in, and you groan, lightheaded.

But he pulls away for a moment, rocking back on his heels to get his balance as he swiftly pulls his shirt off over his head. In the morning light, his hair spiked up even further from the disruption of the clothing, he is beautiful.

He grins at your marveling, and you tell him as such. “You’re beautiful.”

“I’m confident enough in myself to accept that,” he says, falling to rest over you again, “but that isn’t a word you generally call men. You, though -”

Tetsurou presses his mouth to yours in another deep kiss, before moving up to your nose, forehead, and both cheeks, showering you with love.

“ – you, little kitty, are absolutely the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen.”

You’re lost in clouded happiness for a moment as he dives down, running strong hands over his jersey that you’ve claimed, locking his hands over your ribs and pulling you closer to him. You scoot down a little on the bed, automatically raising your hips and bending your knees up. Tetsurou moves down to meet his lips to your pussy, still building slowly with warmth, and kisses it over your panties. He scoots down, lying on his stomach now, legs outstretched over the too-short bed, and gives soft, deep kisses over the fabric.

You moan, pushing your thighs closer together over his head.

His hands supporting your thighs from below, Tetsurou moves his right hand out from under you to meet your pussy, running a fingertip against the side panty line, slipping underneath. He pushes them down and you can feel the heat rush to your core faster now.

“Oh,” you moan loader.

Finally the teasing agony is replaced with some relief as he slips a finger under the panties to reach your folds, running a light lap before finding your entrance. You feel the lovely pleasure his finger brings and relax into him even more. A second finger joins the first, as his left hand continues to support your thigh, holding you even firmer, another place where little purple bruises will blossom to give pleasurable pain. Tetsurou fingers you, pumping increasingly faster and faster. You reach down to find his hair, bending your neck to look at him, lips parted with desire.

At the same time, Tetsurou looks up at you. The erotic view of him shoving your panties to the side to plunge his fingers inside you makes you even wetter.

You stammer his name.

“Feeling a little better, little kitty?” he says with a wicked purr. 

You twist your hips, leaning away from him one way and then the other, not in an attempt to escape, but simply something out of your control. All you do is moan back, “Well – maybe – a little.”

Satisfied with your response, Tetsurou slows his pace, letting the desire simmer through your body as he pulls his fingers from your slick pussy. He grabs the waistline and tugs them until you lift your hips and he pulls them down, rolling them off your body. He lightly rolls his feet to the floor, standing and dropping your soiled panties to the ground and kicking his own sweatpants off. He opens a desk drawer, rummaging for a condom, and you relax your knees, breathing heavily as the heat from his fingers removing leaves you wanting.

When Tetsurou climbs back over you, you prop yourself up on the pillows behind your head, and he comes back to your mouth to give another sweet kiss. He rests over you, his hard cock pressing against your inner thigh, and you fall into the moment. You begin to shift your hips again, hunting to just get his cock to your pussy as desire falls over you again. Your thigh muscles twitch, flexing to meet, to grind against each other and feed your desire.

Tetsurou shifts as well, the head of his cock coming to the tips of your lower lips. The touch makes you moan again, moving your head back and giving him access to your neck. He kisses the aching area that will soon bloom into a love bite, one hand steadying himself over you, the other pushing once more up the jersey to find your chest, nipples taunt and hard. “You can’t claim this shirt for long,” he says in amusement. “I’ll need it for game day.”

You groan, snapping your head back down to stare at the wild nest of black hair. “Tetsurou, just fuck me,” you say through gritted teeth.

You raise your hips and open your legs wide again underneath him, willing him through sheer arousal to stop being such a tease when he started everything. 

He pauses, pulling his hand away again to guide himself to your entrance. You feel the tip of his cock begin to push your pussy open, and you feel a pulse begin low in your body. Tetsurou groans as he pushes himself into you, and you sigh elatedly in a mirrored response.

“Yeah,” you say almost inaudibly. 

Tetsurou lifts himself over you again, brow furrowing in his automatic concentration as he finds a rhythm to fuck you. 

“You’re so tight, little kitty,” he says, murmuring into you with slow thrusts. His cock is thick and hard and immediately makes the inside of your pussy beat hot and wet. Your hips rock up, begging for more. He arches his back slightly over you, giving you the space to rise up more and meet him.

“Tetsurou, you feel so good inside me,” you say. “Fuck, you feel _so good_.”

He bends down to kiss you again, upper lip beginning to sweat in the morning heat, and with the kiss, begins to slam a little harder into you. Your hands rise to find his wrists, as his hands balance on either side of you, and you lock onto him as you begin to shake with his rhythm. The heat begins to build more in the base of your stomach, and you try to increase his pace, hungry for even more. 

Tetsurou gets the message and plunges deeper into you, and you feel his cock fill you truly to the brim. He hits his stride and slams into you over and over, your legs falling open from the impact as wide as your flexibility allows, muscles screaming. Your breath begins to slide away from you and you gasp, digging your thumbnails into the skin of his wrist, seeking an outlet for the delicious agony that he fills you with. Then, that isn’t enough. Your hand falls away to your neglected clit, rubbing at it in an attempt to match his increasingly furious pace.

But Tetsurou’s stamina is low in the morning, and he begins to slow. He grunts in frustration above you, panting to catch his breath.

“Wait,” you say, letting go of your grip on him, a devious smile parting your lips and you stare up at him deliciously. “Tetsurou… baby.. let me ride you.”

He can’t let out any words right now, but nods and slows purposefully enough to let you sit up. Still inside you, your pussy throbbing, he wraps an arm around you and guides you through the exchange. 

It isn’t perfectly smooth, but with some adjustment, he lies flushed and panting against the pillows now and your hips are lifted on top of him. You lean back, legs in a raised W, and grip your ankles as you sink onto him. 

From this angle on top, Tetsurou feels so good inside you that you feel cream coming faster to your wet pussy already. You grind your hips, letting yourself guide his thrusts into your pussy. His hands ride up under the jersey to find your hips. They wander down to your ass as you lean back. He gives a squeeze and a light slap, then another, a little sharper.

“Oh, _yes_ ,” you stammer out, almost losing your balance from the eroticism of the moment.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Tetsurou says at the same time. 

You ride him with as much energy as you can – the hangover still sluggishly running through your system – his thick cock splitting you in two. You reach forward with one hand and run it down his chest, resting on his muscular stomach. Tetsurou, with a little more ferocity than before, grips your ass again before holding you tightly in place. It’s immediately ideal. He thrusts upward, deeply into you, and your hand falls back from him. It puts perfect pressure on your clit, and you bring your hand back to it to match the inner compression.

Tetsurou moves his right hand away from your ass, left hand still guiding your ass and up and down moments, but brings his left hand to join you at your clit. You gasp in response, his rough thumb out of rhythm with the rest of your joint motions, but furiously rubbing at your clit. You feel like melting immediately. Your hips still move back and forth and up and down over him, but your own inner heat is reaching its climax.

Tetsurou’s cock twitches inside of you and you shudder as he pounds you, trying to grind into him and coax your own body closer. His eyes have fallen half-closed, but his mouth is open as he moans.

“ _Fuck_ ,” he gasps out, hands roughly on you. “I’m going- to – ”

“Me too,” you say in a moan. “Come, baby. Come.. please.”

The groan explodes from his throat as your hips both grind together a few more times, his thrusts fast and wild. You feel a wave of pleasure wash over you, pushing deep in your stomach.

“Oh, baby, I’m coming,” you cry, and he lets out another groan in response. The wave crests, explodes, the sweet heat rushing from deep within you to every inch of your body. You’ve both reached your limits, and he twitches inside you, and you feel warmth from his cock as he comes as well, trapped inside the condom but still leaking down. You breathlessly come to a rest on top of him, falling forward and bracing yourself around his torso.

He rolls his hips and his cock pops out of you, resting, cooling against your ass. You let yourself lean a little more forward, sighing, snuggling into his sweaty chest. The jersey now feels thick and hot around you, but when his arms come around your shoulders to stroke your hair, they feel comforting.

“Good morning,” you allow yourself to say at last, coming through your pants.

“Feeling better now?” Tetsurou asks again, hands idly running over your head. You feel his heartbeat begin to beat regularly, but his words are still rough.

You adjust to peer up at him. “A bit,” you say stubbornly. “But, you know, I’d say Sunday mornings we’re allowed to rest and sleep off a hangover.”

The chuckle rumbles through his chest, and his smile makes your heart melt. “Fair enough,” he says. For a moment, it’s sweet, quiet bliss, as your body calms down and the birds sing outside.

And then he says almost deviously, “Hop in the shower for round two, little kitty.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!!! A lot of Kuroo work has him as very aggressive but I think being a sweet lover fits his true personality better. Definitely someone I want to write more about :) Let me know what you think! :) ~ Tsura *IF YOU WANT TO MAKE A REQUEST: See the Google Form in my linktree or / DM me on Twitter @ TsuraKofuku *


End file.
